The Keep:Habitica Role-Play Challenges/Archive
Challenge Series History Mass Effect: Spectre Challenge Writer(s): Phantom818 Challenge Runtime: 01/18/16 - ??? Challenge Results: Chapter I - Prologue Chapter Writer(s): Phantom818 Chapter Timeline: 01/18/16 - 02/26/16 The year? 2157. The First Contact War continues between the human Systems Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy. You are a human soldier named Tadius Ahern. You need to retrieve a data module on the planet Shanxi. Sounds easy… the problem is, you’re outnumbered by Turian mercenaries. Also, there’s no cover and just a few defense turrets. You’ve gotta get out of there, but evac’s still a ways out and your enemy’s not going to give up. Soldier 1: “We’re pinned down! Enemy moving on our left flank!” Soldier 2: "There's too many of them! I knew this was a suicide mission!" Ahern: “Shut up and get on that turret! Evac’s on its way. Let’s show them how humans fight! If we stand together we will not fall!” HABITS: * “There’s Too Many of Them!” (+/-) -''' If your inbox is completely clean at the end of your daily session, click + (you can also move onto a new email inbox for the next day if you wish). If you still have emails to get through, click - (it’s fine if you still have a'' ''ways to go… after all, you are starting “outnumbered”) * '''Losing Focus! (-) - Don’t Reply to Anybody: If you replied to an email during your cleaning session, give yourself a -. If you’d like, you can always flag messages you want to get to later. * Eliminated Blind Spots (+) '- Disconnect: ''At the start of your inbox cleaning session, turn off all distractions. If, at the end of the limited time period you successfully avoided TV, Internet browsing, etc., give yourself a + (If your email has a ‘disconnected’ or ‘offline’ mode, feel free to use that as well). * '''Know Your Enemy (+)'' - Sort Your Inbox by Sender: A helpful tip to make it easier to remove multiple irrelevant messages. You don’t need to use this habit, but if it helps, give yourself a + for doing it. '''DAILIES:' * Man the Turrets! - They’re coming in fast and furious! Spend some time cleaning out your e-mail inbox today. Place how much time you want to spend each day below. Feel free to change your personal time goal throughout this challenge: Spend [ -- ] minutes per day cleaning out my inbox. TO-DOS: * Pick A Spot to Make Your Stand - Select the email account you’d like to clean up. * Organize Your Defenses - Come up with a filing system for your mail: Create categories or sub-categories for your mail. Organize your current categories to clean up the clutter. * Concentrate Your Fire - Take a close look at all the newsletters you subscribe to. Are they relevant to your life right now? Unsubscribe to those you don’t find useful. Chapter Results: A "quiet" falls over the extraction ship as it slowly drifts away from Shanxi. After the siege of the past few days, this silence feels unnatural. Your mission was considered a success. You survived despite impossible odds. The data you secured should work wonders toward turning the tide of this war. These words come from your superiors, yet they don't seem as meaningful to you right now. You look down at the dog tags you collected on the planet's surface. Those few who live to tell the tale (@Rozencraft , @Snellopy, @Selene_ , @Ryffy , @Stephonee , @Phantom818 , @Skikkles , @Luzino) will remember the sacrifice of the brave men and women who fell during the siege. Chapter II - Pinnacle Station Chapter Writer(s): Phantom818 Chapter Timeline: 02/29/16 - 04/01/16 : Your ship begins to slow as you step to the observation deck. This is it: Pinnacle Station. You’ve arrived at a top-secret Alliance facility set up in order to test the best of the best. Rumor has it, there are a few people in high places who’ve been keeping tabs on you. You’re not supposed to know this of course, but your uncle may have let it slip. Your uncle, of course, is Admiral Tadius Ahern, commander of Pinnacle Station. It is this familiar face who greets you as you step aboard. : “Good to see you, kid. It’s been a while.” : “How have you been?” : “Oh… same old, same old. Actually had a couple turians in-house recently who posted some pretty impressive scores.” : “I can handle it.” : “Oh we’ll see.” : It’s time to put your skills to the test. Take on the battle simulations and prove you have what it takes. DAILIES: *Written Exam (Intelligence) Sign up for an Elevate account (if you don’t have one already) – Complete the daily session and check this off each day. Note: Lumosity & other brain training apps are also acceptable for this. *Stealth Combat Scenario (Perception) Read for at least 30 minutes. *Obstacle Course (Strength) Set a goal for the number of push-ups you’d like to do each day. Do at least two sets of this many push-ups. *Survival Combat Scenario (Constitution) Eat at least five servings of vegetables today. HABITS: *Top of the Class! (Intelligence) Click this off each time you get a personal best score in one of your daily activities. *Gym Rat (Strength) Click this off if you’ve done at least one extra set of push-ups today. *Aural Training (Perception) Spend at least 15 minutes listening to your favorite music. No multi-tasking… just relax. *Nutrient Preparation (Constitution) Eat more than five servings of vegetables today AND at least two servings of fruit. Chapter Results: The door closes as you step through and let out a sigh of relief. Another grueling training session has come to an end. Just a few more days and it'll be time to get back to your ship. The good news is that the leave this opportunity afforded seemed to be just what the doctor ordered. Your skills are sharper than ever and you made some new friends along the way. As you ascend the steps following another successful simulation, you nod and flash a quick smile to the tech specialist, Ochren. The salarian simply smiles and shakes his heads. You've made quite a name for yourself over the past few weeks, breaking a few simulation records in the process. It turns out your uncle wants to talk to you about that. "Your time here's coming to an end and it's really been a pleasure to watch you conquer everything we've thrown your way. You had no problem with the obstacle course, proving your exceptional strength (@deviant_ambition). In the stealth scenarios I always knew what was coming, but you still found ways to surprise me with your perception (@Phantom818). I've also had to have a few conversations with some puzzled soldiers regarding the written exam scores. Turns out a few bruised egos couldn't handle being bested by your intelligence (@Ryffy). And finally, you just finished another survival scenario, so you know how those go... but, Ochren has really been impressed at your constitution (@LOKIOFASGARD) and ability to handle the waves of enemies we've thrown at you." The Admiral shuffles and quickly glances up toward the monitors in the far corner of the room. You can make out a shadow in the dim light near a station of monitors. "Oh," adds your uncle, "There's someone who'd like to speak with you." Chapter III - Fire Team Chapter Writer(s): Phantom818 Chapter Timeline: ??? - Here’s the deal: a team of scientists has gone missing and we need your help to retrieve them. These scientists were part of a top-secret project for the Systems Alliance military. What’s strange is that one day they were all accounted for and the next? Simply gone. We picked up a faint distress beacon signal on the planet Nordacrux. You need to find them, eliminate any resistance, and bring them home. And when I say “you,” I mean you and a top-notch interspecies team we’ve been fortunate enough to assemble. That group is already on-site and I think you’ll find them more than capable for this mission. MEET THE SQUAD: Chapter Results: Reactivating the Rangers Challenge Writer(s): Phantom818 Challenge Runtime: 02/15/16 - ??? Challenge Results: Chapter I - Camp Chapter Writer(s): Phantom818 Chapter Timeline: 02/15/16 - 03/21/16 : Crunch - Crunch - Crunch : The leaves crackle beneath your feet as you slowly make your way through the forest. In the distance, you can see the sun starting to wane. It'll be dark soon. You come upon a clearing with a fire pit in the middle. Interesting. Upon examination it seems the pit has been used somewhat recently. You rise up, look around, but can't make out any signs of life. Where is everybody? : You slowly, cautiously make your way to the edge of the clearing and peak through the trees... : BOP! "HEYYYYY!!!!" : You shake your head, spin wildly around and feel for a bump. After taking two steps in the other direction... : BOP! "OWWW!!!!!" : BOP! "HEY! STOP IT!!!!" : Just then, two figures appear. The assumed "boppers" are hooded and cloaked in black. : "Who are you, traveller?" one of them asks. : "What's with the bopping?" : "Our apologies. We can't be too careful these days," says the figure on the left. "You don't seem like a threat to the guild." : "What guild?" : "We're the Rangers guild, my friend. And next time you go wandering into a clearing you think is empty, you may want to wait before stumbling in. I'm Jake, by the way." : "And I'm Phantom," nods the other cloaked figure. : Just then, more "Rangers" begin to appear around the clearing. : "A few weeks ago, our guild master, Faolán, embarked on a ranging quest alone. He's disappeared." : You're really not doing anything with your life these days and a new quest sounds appealing. "Would you like some assistance?," you ask. : "Hold on there, traveler. Someone so easily "bopped" has a ways to go before becoming a friend of the Rangers." : "How's this... Why don't you stay a while in camp with us and learn our ways? We have a few other recruits who have begun to train in preparation for our search." DAILIES (CATEGORIES): * Sound Body (e.g. excerise, hygiene, proper sleep, healthly meals, etc.) * Hunting (Personal Achievement, e.g. chores, work, personal projects, etc.) * Building Relationships (e.g. see a friend, call someone, send a message, etc.) * Inner Peace (Do something fun, relaxing, or enjoyable) Chapter Results: @ketinka selected by RNG for the 2 gem prize. Good job, recruit! Chapter II - The Woods Chapter Writer(s): Phantom818 Chapter Timeline: 03/28/16 - ??? : You stand amongst your fellow Rangers as all eyes remain fixed on a small stump just steps ahead. A piece of parchment, what seems to be an unfinished map, sits unfurled on the log. The parchment is faded and you're able to make out a small tear. : "The trail runs cold about here," Jake says, as he runs his finger up to the tear. "It seems our guild master was headed into uncharted territory. It looks as if we'll have to split up... there's a LOT of ground to cover." : With that, orders are handed out and the group sets off. You look up... a vast, dark forest sits ahead. You've become quite adept at navigating the nearby woods throughout your training, but you're heading into uncharted territory with no idea what you'll find. You collect your belongings and prepare to venture out on this long-awaited scouting mission. DAILIES: * Scout Ahead: Spend some time outside today. At least 15-20 minutes. If not that's possible, set whatever goal seems reasonable. TO-DOS: * Make an Addition to the Map: Look up your town in Google Maps, find trails and streets you didn't really know about. Feel free to explore. * Study the Local Fauna: You'll need to eat something on your journey and it looks like you'll have to try some completely new foods. Find a restaurant you've never tried before in the area and eat there. Extra encouragement if it serves a new type of food. * Make a Report: Once during the challenge time period, check in at either The Tavern, The Tavern Challenge Overflow Chat, or The Rangers Guild and discuss any interesting things you saw or learned on your travels. Chapter Results: Category:Guilds